Harry's Journal
by acciomusic12
Summary: Short journal entries belonging to one Mr. Harry Potter. Updates will be sporadic!
1. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine.

A/N: This is just a quick idea that I had. Updates will be extremely sporadic. If I have an extra plot bunny or two and a couple of minutes maybe I'll write a new entry. :)

All of these are going to be very short drabble-like journal entries. Nothing will be exceedingly long. I don't think Harry has that much time to write much anyhow.

The rating is currently K+. However, this **might** change as Harry's journal entries progress.

* * *

July 1st – Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!

So, I found this journal in Dudley's pile of stuff in this room. It looked like it hadn't even been opened, so I decided, why not? I have nothing else to do in my time locked in this small, dusty room. Why not write a bit and see where it gets me?

My homework is still locked in the cupboard under the stairs. I don't think I'll get a chance to ever get my homework done. I'll have to get Hermione's help… she'll look at me with that why-didn't-you-do-your-work look and then give me the answers.

Snape will give me a sneer and fail me either way. McGonagall will give me a disappointed look and barely pass me. Oh well. I think my life has become a little too predictable.

You can hear the birds chirping and feel the breeze a bit through the bars on my window. Hedwig's empty cage is sitting next to the window. I don't even know where Hedwig is right now; I released her almost as soon as I got back to 4 Privet Drive. She's smart, though. She'll probably come back when I'm on the Hogwarts Express.

My muscles are aching from the work that Aunt Petunia has been putting me through. Honestly, does she do nothing but order me around to do chores? I feel like a house elf, although I'm not extremely eager to do whatever work is offered to me.

Dudley has been throwing pebbles at my window for the whole day now. What, does he think I'm going to stick my head out of the window? And he'll say, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I think I'll go mad if he really did say that, after rolling on the floor laughing. I think Dudley would really just keep on throwing the rocks at my face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. What If?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine.

A/N: Enjoy! Again, pretty short. :)

* * *

July 7th – What If?

Dudley finally stopped throwing the pebbles at my window. It took him a week, but at least he got the message that I really don't want to stick my head out the window and get my head assimilated with pebbles. I don't think my head would like that too much.

Ron and Hermione have been writing trivial letters to me – Ron complaining that Hermione has been bothering him to start his homework, and Hermione complaining that Ron hasn't started his summer homework yet and that he won't listen to her. Honestly, they should just be happy that they're not living in a house where the rest of the occupants hate you. At least Ron can do his homework – I can't even talk about the "m-word" without getting punished.

I've just finished washing the shed for Uncle Vernon for the fifth time this week. He's still out golfing with Mr. Mason, Dudley is out with his gang, and Aunt Petunia is out shopping, so I'm sitting outside writing. I'm surprised that they even left me here at their humble home for this long – Aunt Petunia left around a hour and a half ago. I'd think that they were worried about their house being blown up.

As I look out at the sunset across the roof of Number 4, Privet Drive, I really wonder what it might be like to not have to go back to the Dursley's each summer. If my parents hadn't died and unintentionally left me. If Sirius hadn't been framed by Pettigrew and had taken me in. Even if Professor Lupin had been able to take me in, and if he wasn't a werewolf. If Peter Pettigrew hadn't chosen to change sides. There's so many possibilities that I haven't even scratched the surface. I don't revolve my life around these "what ifs", I make sure of that. But I still wonder – what would my life be like if there weren't so many possibilities?

I can hear Aunt Petunia's car pulling into the driveway. Soon she'll be yelling at me to come help bring the groceries in. And I'll want to yell back, "Why should I help bring them in if you don't let me eat them anyway?" But I'll help her, because that is what my life has come to. What if it hadn't turned out that way? I will never know. But right now, I know that I have to go bring in groceries regardless. Oh well…

* * *

A/N: A bit longer than the last one! Woohoo! I really do hope you enjoyed and will review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
